The Return of the Hero
by Mouseheart
Summary: After seven years apart, Link is sent to the castle for Zelda's coming of age ball. But a strange letter forces him to become her bodyguard, to protect her from whatever is attempting to kill her. Zelda x Link. Read and Review?
1. The Letter

**Hello! This is my first fanfic. I love the Link x Zelda** **pairing. So I decided to create a romance!**

**Please Review! I'd love some!**

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Zelda series. But I don't.**_

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizon of Hyrule, Link awoke to find his room lit up from the window. He quickly pushed the covers off of himself and jumped out of bed. He was 17 years old, with a home at Lon Lon Ranch. He worked there for food and a room, but there was nothing else to that. After seven years, Link missed Zelda. He felt lonely without her. The hero missed those amethyst eyes, soft silky skin and warm giggle. He couldn't bear the thought of her forgetting about him and finding another, better hero to her liking.

As Link walked out of his little room, Malon greeted him, who was tending to Epona.

"Good morning, Link! How was your sleep?"

Link groaned, looking slightly saddened.

"I slept well, but I can't stop thinking about a long lost friend."

"Ah…Which reminds me. You have a letter. It looks important, since it has the royal seal on it. It's on your nightstand if you hadn't realized."

Link lightened up, smiling and running in to room again, gazing at the envelope that sat still on the small table. A late birthday present maybe? He'd turned eighteen a few months ago. His birthday had been forgotten by so many.

"Thank you Malon!" He yelled out, delicately opening the beautiful enclosing.

_Dearest Link,_

_I tried to see you last night. You were asleep. I couldn't wake such a peacefully sleeping hero, right? It's been too long, Link. I would like to see you for my coming of age ball. You may be eighteen, but remember, I am a year younger…I want to see my hero again. Please come…My father wants to meet you, though I do not know why._

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Zelda._

_P.S. Happy very late birthday._

Link read through it several times before smiling from ear to ear. He quickly packed his tunic and hero's suit, before hurriedly running out to Epona and grabbing the saddle that was hanging against the fence, sliding and fastening it onto the beautiful auburn horse and jumping up.

"Malon, I'm taking a few days off. Please tell your father for me!"

He smiled, making Malon blush softly and wave goodbye, as he did the same, slowly trotting Epona over to the gate.

"See you soon, Link! Have a safe trip!"

And just like that, Link and his stallion were gone, galloping to the marketplace at full speed.

* * *

**And there is my edited first chapter.It's a bit short, but there will be many chapters. Reviews! I love reviews!**


	2. Return

**Second chapter! Yes! Thank you to those who reviewed. I would like more though! I need compliments and constructive criticism!**

**Thank you!**

As hoof steps could be heard from the bridge, the guard woke up from his mid-day nap.

"Who goes there!" The guard blocked the entrance.

Upon looking up, he met the gaze of a smiling Link, bowing in greeting and almost jumping around in excitement. Almost.

"I have an invitation from the princess to her coming of age ball." The hero bowed his head.

The guard did the same, releasing Link and letting him by, the cautious horse passing through slowly.

"Thank you, good sir!" Link called out, before he headed into the busy marketplace. It was like nothing had changed over the past seven years. He saw more knights though, towards the path that led to the castle. Calmly, Link attached Epona to a private pole, while he was greeted like he was before.

"Good morning Mr. Hero!"

"The hero! The hero!"

There were many things said of him. Bowing at all the people with a soft blush on his face, the Hero headed towards the church, checking on the three important gems, and the locked Triforce.

Upon entrance to the quiet building, Navi popped up from Link's hat.

"I've been there since you stuffed your hat on this morning! Why did you forget me!"

Navi was nearly shrieking until Link hid her again, sighing lightly in frustration. He lifted his deep blue eyes to see the six sages, all gazing at the door, before they turned their heads towards him. Princess Ruto immediately reacted, giggling and running up to Link, tackling him to the ground.

"Linkie-poo! You've returned! You're more handsome than last time!" Ruto giggled at a very irritated and flustered Hero.

"Ruto! Off of him immediately! If anyone is to have him it would be the princess!" Impa spat, clearly serious. The immature and jealous Ruto got off, huffing back to her place as Impa, Link's true mentor, stepped up and smiled her encouraging smile.

"We were expecting you. Will you go to the ball?"

"I will. If I will be able to have a dance with her Majesty." Link replied seriously.

Ruto snarled, on the verge of ripping heads off.

Impa nodded her approval, before turning to the other sages and bowing, going over to Link.

"I need to teach you how to dance. And you are not to see Princess before the ball. It's a rule."

Link looked slightly saddened. He couldn't wait for the ball as they exited the filled temple.

**And voila! The sages are watching over the Triforce, actually.**


End file.
